Return to the Beginning
by Kinako Ishiyama
Summary: It's been 5 years since he last saw this place. Now he has returned to try to find answers about what he went through here and about the reasons behind them. However, he may end up learning a little more then he expected.     Rated T just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds.

A/N: This is a one-shot fic based on an idea I'd come up with before I had learned of the storyline of the game Stardust Accelerator. After having finally played Stardust Accelerator very recently, this idea came into my mind.

In an unknown underground lab that was part of the building run by Security Director Goodwin, a young man of about 17 with short, white hair and green eyes had just entered the area and looked around. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt with a white jacket over it. As he looked to his right, it could be seen that he had a Marker that arched around the outer edge of his left eye.

The lab was now completely rundown, as if it had not been used for awhile, but everything still looked the same as he remembered it. This place where all his troubles began.

It had been 5 years ago when he last saw this place. 5 years...and yet he remembered it all as if it had just happened yesterday. This place, what happened to him while he was here...and how he'd finally escaped.

"So many lives..." the young man thought to himself. "So many lives wasted by the experiments that went on here...and for what purpose?" He then looked down at his right arm and lifted the sleeve up to his elbow to show a strange mark in the shape of a claw. (A/N: I don't mean a claw like Akiza and Luna's marks. It's more like just one nail from the entire claw.)

He glared a bit at the sight of his mark. "All these experiments...just for a chance to summon the Crimson Dragon? So many lives ended because of these experiments...so many that were my own age...gone because of some crazy idea?"

To his left, he spotted a room that seemed to be filled with many documents, no doubt all of them being reports on the experiments. He entered the room and began to look through and read the reports. After reading through them for several minutes, his confusion about the purpose of these experiments turned to anger at learning that it was now all, seemingly, for nothing. Apparently, once Goodwin had learned that the true Signers of the Crimson Dragon might have been reborn, he stopped all experiments in this lab. "So that's it? After everything I went through...after the loss of all the others who died because of what happened here...now there's not even any purpose?"

After that, all his anger just suddenly went away. In its place was just...emptiness...no anger, no sadness, just...nothing. "So what does this mean for me? What am I supposed to do now?"

As he was about to give up, determining this entire trip to learn about his past here brought nothing but more sorrow, he suddenly spotted one last folder, this one seeming to be more recent then all the others. He opened the folder to find a file on a person that looked to be about his age. As he read over the report, his eyes widened in surprise. "This file...it's dated this year...he did it again after all these years? But...according to this...an accident occured during the experiment and the test subject escaped...but where is this person now? If I find this person, will I get more answers as to the reason all this was necessary?"

He then closed the folder and, having decided he'd seen everything he needed to, he walked out of the lab.

His final thoughts as he left were, "I must find that person...and speak with him(/her). Then maybe I can finally move on from this."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this. For those of you who have read this, I have one question: I think I would like to write out an entire story based on this idea. If I were to do so, do you think you guys would read it? Also, I would need a character to be the role of the main character in Stardust Accelerator. I could either make up my own or, if anyone else has a character I could use, I would look into it. I'll put a poll on if you think I should write this story on my profile page and, if any of you want to submit a character for me to use, feel free to PM me. You can also leave more detailed opinions on me writing this story in a review.


End file.
